Hunger Claims
Hunger Claims is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall sixty-ninth episode. Summary Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Flygon, Vibrava and Mudbray compete as three-person teams to see who can collect the most vegetables to eat. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Shroomish Plains, which cuts to the pavilion, where Flygon and Daisy are seen reading books and Vibrava is seen talking to a male Larvesta about the upcoming paintball Play-A-Thons at Playa Des Awesomeness. Larvesta says he can't wait for the events, but also says to Vibrava that there are vegetables scattered all over the island and that Rockruff and Shinx had given her, Flygon and their friends a challenge that whoever collects the most vegetables gets a Pokéball Bounce House. As a result, Vibrava is thrilled with the idea. Back at where Flygon and Daisy are at, the latter says she is bored and wants to "do something that's fun". Flygon responds by saying that Daisy always wants to play a sport, but Vibrava pipes in and tells them about what Larvesta had said. Shinx appears and adds that Flygon, Daisy, Vibrava and their friends will also compete as three-person teams for the challenge. Vibrava asks Shinx if she can pick who is on her team, and Shinx tells her that she does not need to pick and is already assigned to a certain team. From behind, Rockruff appears and assigns Daisy with Mudbray and Vibrava. Shinx assigns Flygon with Peach and Rosalina, which cause Daisy and Flygon to share their confessional about what it would be like if they were assigned to be on the same team as each other. Later, Daisy, Flygon and Vibrava meet up with Peach, Rosalina and Mudbray at Luminous Beach. Just when Rockruff is about to start the timer, a female Tangela appears and tickles Flygon, causing Rockruff to stop the Tangela from tickling Flygon and Shinx to start the timer. The scene cuts to Peach, Flygon and Rosalina finding a "pink squash", who is really Musharna, who makes them fall asleep with her dream mist, which shocks Flygon's team's side of the audience. Munna appears and wakes all three of them up, causing Musharna to become sad. The next scene cuts to Daisy and Mudbray finding a celery stick, and Vibrava helps them find a piece of broccoli. Peach, Flygon and Rosalina then arrive at Shroomish Plains and Rosalina thinks a Shroomish counts as a vegetable, until the Shroomish uses Seed Bomb on Rosalina (who is unharmed, but tickled instead), causing her to make her confessional about how the seeds don't hurt, but tickle. Meanwhile, Daisy's team has already collected enough vegetables, which excites Daisy's team's side. They then notice that Flygon's team has already collected more vegetables than them, shocking Daisy's team's side and excites Flygon's team's side, and the two teams spend the last five minutes collecting vegetables. The teams arrive at Seashell Beach, where Rockruff and Shinx are located. After a dramatic drumroll that is played by Joltik, Shinx announces that Daisy's team's side is the winner because they collected 30 vegetables, whereas Flygon's team's side collected 28, disappointing Flygon and exciting Vibrava. Rockruff rewards Daisy's team with the Pokéball Bounce House, and Vibrava requests that Rockruff and Shinx let Flygon, Peach and Rosalina go in the bounce house with her, Daisy and Mudbray. When Rockruff reluctantly agrees as Shinx agrees to Vibrava's request, Flygon becomes happy. As Vibrava performs a flip, the episode ends with a shot of the bounce house as the camera zooms away from it and the Bug Pokémon join in and begin tickling Daisy. Quotes (Rosalina's Confessional) Rosalina: "Hahahahaha! The seeds don't hurt me at all but they tickle me instead! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" (End Confessional) Trivia * This is the first time that a shared confessional occurs in a Season 2 episode. Goofs * When Musharna makes Flygon, Peach and Rosalina fall asleep using her dream mist, the blue gem on Peach's dress briefly disappears. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2)